mastiffbookfandomcom-20200216-history
Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff
Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff is a alternate universe, fan-fiction book series based off the TV Show: Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville. The series follows a first-person narrative that is told by the royal guard Danny. The series currently contains seven books. The first four comprise of the Original Quadrilogy, and were originally intended to be the only books which would be produced. These depict the show's plot with a few edited parts and twists and from Danny's perspective. After the TV Show ended, the fourth book depicted the ending to the series and therefore, ending the book series. However, in 2015, the series was revived and a fifth book was released, beginning the Sequel Quadrilogy, which tell the story of what happened three years after the show from the writer's canon. The Sequel Quadrilogy was followed up on by a sixth book in 2016, the fifth and sixth being a two-part story. In late 2016, a seventh book was announced for release in 2017, but no information surfaced until January 2018 when it was confirmed the seventh and eighth books are coming out soon, but shortly after, they were cancelled. They were both reconfirmed in December 2019. The seventh book was released in released in 2019, and the eighth released in 2020. The Original Quadrilogy was set to be remastered in 2017 to match the qualty of the sequels, but were cancelled in 2019. List of Books Orignal Quadrilogy *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff'' (2012) *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff II: William Rules'' (2012) *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff III: A Jolly Christmas'' (2012) *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff IV: A Mastiff Hope'' (2012) Sequel Quadrilogy *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff V: A New Era'' (2015) *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VI: Success to Demise'' (2016) *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VII: Zecoran'' (2019) *''Diary of a Neapolitan Mastiff VIII: The Ultimate Choice'' (2020) Synopsis: I: William gives Danny a diary to keep him occupied. Danny writes down the story of Ava and Kate switching places. II: William gives Danny a second diary and Danny writes about his slight fall out with William. III: On the night of Christmas Eve, the petbuster steals Danny and takes him to his cages. IV: The petbuster returns Danny to Pocketville due to having no use for him. Kate and Magic defeat the petbuster and get him arrested. V: Three years later, Danny decides himself to make another diary, rewriting the adventures of trying to bring justice to the petbuster after he killed Ava. VI: The petbuster catches Danny, William, Magic and Pally and holds them up for auction. VII: Ava dispatches Danny and William to a remote island to investigate a beam repelling Pocket Kingdom's recent friendship blessing. VIII: As war wages in Pocket Kingdom, a tough decision must be made to ensure its future. Covers I: Danny with his diary. II: Danny with his new diary, the first on the left. III: Danny next to a christmas tree. IV: Danny in a cage. V: Danny, William, Pally and Magic at a bridge across the sea. VI: The magic fountain. VII: Danny overlooking the island. VIII: Fighting and explosions at the magic fountain and castle, and the faces of Ava, Zeco, Eva, Magic, William and Danny. Summary of series Pocket Kingdom is filled with pets, destined to be united with someone on Earth who needs a pet. When someone on Earth has a problem, The siamese cat, Princess Ava will sense this. She will use a magic book called the Pocketpedia to match the person with a pet, whom she will send to earth with the magical friendship heart. Her jealous twin sister: Eva, plans to steal the friendship heart to overthrow Ava, and she, with her dog guards, Soul and Gourt, interrupt Oristalfo's ceremony, who was going to be sent to Earth by Ava. Soul leaps for the friendship heart and bites it, unintentionally breaking it in two, thus, sending Ava to earth and Oristalfo's future owner: Kate, to Pocket Kingdom. Kate and Oristalfo, whom she names Magic, venture out to return Ava to her rightful place in Pocket Kingdom, whilst Danny deals with the problem of a viral prank and a Petbuster. By the end of the fourth book, Ava is returned, Eva is sent away to Earth, Soul and Gourt arrested, the Petbuster arrested and now two friendship hearts. Three years later, Princess Ava chooses a lurcher dog Pally for a boy named Robert. The Petbuster, determined to capture Ava, teleports to Pocket Kingdom through unexplained reasons and shoots her with a zap gun, which unwittingly kills her. When Ava later dies in the hands of William at a hospital, he swears revenge, and sets out with Magic, Danny and Pally to get him. In the process, the Petbuster captures them and holds them all up for auction back on Earth. The four dogs escape thanks to another dog named Wallis, but the Petbuster retreats to another location. During their journey to locate him, Pally, Danny, William and Magic all show signs of friendship. Pally shows kindness by helping Danny with an injury, Danny shows selflessness by allowing Wallis to cross a river, resulting in Danny's capture by the pound. William shows thoughtfullness by setting up beds and protection for the night alone, and Magic shows protection when he defends his group from other dogs. When the five capture the Petbuster at his base, Wallis keeps it as the other return to Pocket Kingdom with the evil man. Suddenly, Ava's grave splits apart and a bright blue beam is emitted as she rises from her grave into the sky, calling out Pally, Danny, Magic and William for unleashing the magic of friendship with the four elements. She raises the four and creates a giant magical beam and kills the Petbuster. Ava reveals the magic of friendship allows her to be resurrected, and now Pocket Kingdom has been fully blessed with its new magic. Ava receives a new purple friendship heart and allows William to keep the blue one, before sending off Pally to his new owner. A tribe of hyenas called the Zecorans, based on a remote island, repel the blessing, catching the attention of Ava, who sends William and Danny to investigate. There, William briefly talks with the leader, Zeco, who soon orders his friends to attack them. William calls in the Winged Guards to help and during a fight, one named Drew is killed by Zeco, as Danny and William escape on their boat. The royal guards have a meeting, and Ava tells them that by the sounds of it, the Zecorans are following in the footsteps of ancient dark magic practioners, whom her ancestors defeated in a war. Ava sends the winged guards and Pocket Kingdom military to the island to arrest Zeco and neutralise the threat, but the island has already been abandoned, and the Zecorans use dark magic to unleash a thunder storm and aggresively shoot lightning across the land, one bolt striking Ava. Magic, William and Ava use the three friendship hearts to heal her, and Ava manages to use her magic to hold back the storm, before declaring war against the Zecorans after they threathen to take over Pocket Kingdom by force. Ava is contacted by Eva, shocked at her return. Ava and Danny discover that the Black Heart, the opposite of the friendship heart which instead channels dark magic, has been stolen from its chest in the castle. Characters Danny William Balloon Meela Ava Eva Zull Gort Kate Oristalfo/Magic Petbuster Wallis Andy Gillan Jeff Steel Wool Sheep Pally Bidders Winged Guards Drew Zeco Zecorans Trivia *The front cover and the inside of it are counted as pages 1 and 2 in the Original Quadrilogy books, the story thus beginning on page 3, unlike the Sequel Quadrilogy books which don't count the cover and starts the story on page 1.